


Красавец-мужчина

by Kollega, WTFDaleks2018



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Other, The Cult of Skaro, Valentine's Day, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: У Сека есть коварный план.





	Красавец-мужчина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tall, Dark and Handsome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489647) by [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll). 



> Сек цитирует мистера Дарси из «Гордости и Предубеждения».

Далек Сек репетировал речь перед ростовым зеркалом.

— Вся моя борьба была тщетной! — начал он. — Ничего не выходит! Знайте же, что я вами бесконечно очарован…

— Ты прав! — перебил его Тай.

Сек повернул окуляр и гневно уставился на него.

— Объяснить!

— Ты прав, ничего не выйдет! Это глупая идея!

— Ты все мои идеи такими считаешь!

— Может, потому, что все они глупые? — предположил далек Каан.

Сек и его окинул гневным взглядом.

— То, что Культ Скаро был создан для того, чтобы мыслить о немыслимом, не означает, что нужно претворять в жизнь все разработанные нами планы! — рассудительно (насколько мог быть рассудительным неистовый, хриплый визг голосового модулятора, само собой) сказал Джаст. — Может, отсеивать некоторые с помощью сортировочного процесса?

— Это хороший план! — закричал Сек. — Далеки поставят силу любви на службу! Мы соблазним спутниц Док-тора и отобьем их у него! Мы разобьем ему сердце!

— Сердца, — сказал Тай.

— Что?!

— У Док-тора два сердца.

— Скоро ни одного не останется! — радостно воскликнул Сек. — План сработает! Вы его осуществите!

Остальные далеки опустили взгляд на бластер своего предводителя. Тот подергивался.

— Так точно, — хмуро ответили они хором.

— Тогда дайте цветы! Виктория Уотерфилд станет моей Валентиной!

***

Как только Сек выскользнул прочь, сжимая в вантузе букет смертоносных цветов варги, трое оставшихся далеков переглянулись.

— Ты не сказал ему, что День Валентина был вчера! — сказал Каан.

— Он бы не послушал. — Джаст уныло покачал окуляром из стороны в сторону в далековском аналоге пожимания плечами. — Бессмысленно спорить с безумно влюбленным.

— Он только симулирует эмоцию! — возразил Тай. — Он заявляет, что все это делается для выполнения плана, а девушка только средство для его целей!

— Ты уверен? — спросил едва ли не нервно Джаст.

— Даже в его психическом состоянии далек никогда не сможет полюбить низшую форму жизни!

— Для человека, — задумчиво отметил Каан, — она горячая штучка!

Двое других далеков обернули окуляры и окинули его долгим молчаливым взглядом. Тогда он добавил:

— Это было немного слишком немыслимо, да?


End file.
